Opening Their Eyes
It was a rather warm afternoon as Yosoi and her Anbu squad pursued a rogue shinobi of Konoha. The man as racing towards Kirigakure, seeking to sell secrets of a Konoha Anbu ninjutsu in development, something Yosoi wouldn't tolerate. She pursued the man across various borders for days until she finally arrived in Kirigakure, aka the Bloody Mist Village. Looking at her remaining two allies, she wanted tried her best to do the right thing, having lost two of her platoon. "There's no use in hiding, Kuroku. This has gone on long enough. Come out now and you can still stand trial. If you resist, death is imminent." Yosoi stated aloud, her voice echoing through the trees surrounding by thick mist. "It's gone on long enough you say? That is where... you are absolutely right!..." Kuroku sounded, his voice seeming to come from all directions before a konoha headband dropped nearby, just within Yosoi's view. Picking it up, she looked around the area. "I was never a member of Konoha, but a Hunter-nin of Kirigakure all along. You will pay for the deaths of my comrades today, here and now!" Kuroku shouted before. Without notice, both of Yosoi's Anbu let out blood curdling screams as they were sliced diagonally with sharp water streams. "Kashi! Yoshi!" Yosoi shouted, getting no responce from them. With all of her allies dead, Yosoi's built up anger finally hit its breaking point as her eyes turned blood red and her sclera pitch black as wind blasted the area, illuminating the mist and fog clouded area. "Now!" Kuroku shouted as thirty-plus Hunter-nin dropped all around her. "Your life ends today!" shouted one. "Her 700k Ryo bounty will be ours as well...." said another. Without notice, a hunter-nin charged forward and plunged his sword into Yosoi's chest, just below the heart. "You didn't even attempt to dodge. I guess this really is game over for you!" he said before laughing in Yosoi's face. "That's where you... ARE SADLY MISTAKEN!!!!!" Yosoi yelled with all her being, a blood red arua surrounding her body before she swiftly grabbed the shinobi's sword with her left and and placing her right hand on his mask. With nothing but a mere thought, blades exited the back of the shinobi's head before his body was bisected just below the ribcage by an unseen force as his lower body dropped the the ground. Swiftly retracting her blades back into her hand, she tossed his body with the equivalent of enhanced strength as it hit another hunter-nin in the torso, knocking him down. "Kill her!" another shinobi stated. Misora was in place with the squad of anbu hunter-nin, numbering a little over two scores worth. Earlier that day she had convinced Kirigakure to add her on, curiosity getting the best of her about this person that was giving them fits. Especially given the descriptions of the culprit they wanted so bad. Her smile grew sardonic as she watched the person appear, before it lapsed into shock. The red eyes, the black hair, the shape of the face something about that felt too familiar for Misora's liking. Then she watched the woman begin mowing down individuals with ludicrous ease. "We outnumber her, now's not the time to be cowardly," she snarled, the rest of the hunter-nin rushing in upon realizing this. Lest they become collateral damage in one of Mi's rampages. Though not popular by any means, given the destruction she caused, never mind the academy incident she orchestrated, the woman's record was difficult to argue with. She broke the strongest of shinobi with an ease befitting a girl playing with a doll. An idea that scared the shit out of many of her peers. A few stayed behind as 30 went to overwhelm the vagabond in a rush. "Stay in position, as soon as they reach her, take her out with precise sniper shots ok?" Mi said sweetly as the others disappeared. Though something about the woman still gave her pause, particularly her abilities as she bisected a shinobi with a blade made of blood. Those eyes continued to unnerve her as Mi's crimson hue activated. A bloody blade emerged from Misora's palm until she held a sword composed of blood. "What an interesting woman," she commented as she moved from tree branch to tree branch in order to get a better view. Yosoi was the the heat of battle, nearly broken at the core from all of her allies being killed as well as being played by the enemy who merely pretended to play his part in all oh this. She ferociously sliced up any shinobi that dared get to close as she dodged what she could and took what she felt could work in her favor. One thing was clearly certain, the more blood that was spilled, the more powerful she'd get. Misora voiced the situation, prompting two of her best to bring out some rather big guns in an attempt to corner Yosoi. Mizuki Yuki, known for his use of the Ice Release kekkei genkai, was the first to make his move, preferring a long range approach as he quickly traversed from tree to tree scoping out the kunoichi's movements, analyzing it for any sort of pattern. While he did this, Aigetsu Hozuki quickly approached the woman as the Konoha anbu dodged a few kunai before kicking a Hunter-nin into an adjacent tree with her powerful legs. "Let's play!" Aigetsu stated as she pointed at Yosoi, blasting her with swift moving projectiles. As one of the projectiles whisp pass Yosoi, it cut her legs, prompting her to form long blades form her legs and arms. "LETS!!!" shouted the enraged woman, running towards the other female as she slashed at Aigetsu in an attempt to add another shinobi to her body count. Despite this, the blades were merely passing through Aigetsu's . Growing her right arm to before knocking Yosoi back a great distance. "All you Konoha Anbu scum are the same. You never were as as efficient as us..." before she performed a hand sign, which served no practical purpose other than signalling to her Yuki clan partner. With nothing but the ingenious engineering of his will, he caused to immediately emerge from the ground in such a way as to lock Yosoi's body in place and skewer her arms as a light appeared around the trapped Yosoi. "Arggghhh!" was all the woman let out in a sudden but short burst of sound as her anger nullified most of the pain as her the veins within her pupils began to turn black. Suddenly Kuroku emerged from the mist behind Yosoi, slashing her diagonally across the back with his razor sharp Katana. "You'll be going nowhere..." he said as he quickly dodged to the left as he made a handsign, prompting a sniper to take the shot as his mist was instantly dispelled at the same time. "BANG!" The sound echoed throughout the forest as unique bullet hit Yosoi in the left eye socket, blasting a hole right in her head as blood painted the area she was in. In that instance, she body went limp as it slumped forward. Blood eagerly exited the massive wound in her head as it trailed swiftly down the ice spears. Blood had splashed on Kuroku when the shot was taken as well, to which he merely smiled. "The moment you arrived, your death was inevitable." he said before Aigetsu landed before the scene of the crime. Reaching down with excitement, she grabbed Yosoi's head by the hair before holding it back to take a good look at her. "Damn, they really fucked her up bad. Nice shot nonetheless." With that, she let the head go before pulling out her Bingo Book. Misora jumped down from her vantage point after the deed was finished. "Awh, you didn't leave any for me.." she sighed in disappointment. Some cautious part of her made careful note to avoid all the blood that had coated the area, feeling as if the entire process was too easy. "I know you're still alive." Mi said softly, to the "corpse". Turning to the Hōzuki, her irritation showed. "I know you have to be efficient but at least leave something for me next time. You know I hate having nothing to do on a mission." her eyes glowed dangerously at the end of the sentence. She turned her attention back to the prone woman. "Come on, play with me. I know you want to." Misora said sweetly, her reaching out as if to caress the broken figure. Her teammates for their part wondered how such a sociopathic individual could have reached the upper echelons of their anbu branch; not they would argue with her track record. Her kill count was incredible, while most whispered the word monster or devil in regular intervals. Most were afraid to simply be in a room alone with the young woman, lest they invoke her wrath and succumb to whatever death she had awaiting for them. Thus her acquaintances were few and friends fewer. Not that Misora minded, considering them scum that was easily discardable should they outstrip their usefulness. The woman yawned as she turned away from the individual. "Take care of her Kuroku. Also, divvy up the 700k ryo among the surviving hunter-nin once it is collected. I trust that you'll give everyone their equal share. You should know the consequences if you don't." Her grin was malicious as she stared down the man. Walking away, she signaled to the other hunter-nin, who blended into the fog before disappearing, making their way back to the village with news of Yosoi's death. Of the 40 or so that were deployed, only about 15 remained, something that caused Misora to be mildly impressed. Yosoi's body would turn into blood before turning into red mist and dispersing. The mist would follow the shinobi back to the village. Without notice, Kuroku let out a death-like scream as his entire body was surrounded in a white substance. It began infiltrating all openings in his body as his limbs and body were being put under incredible pressure. Blood began to shoot from the man as Aigetsu turned around, looking at him in disgust. The man's body suddenly exploded into a blood shower of white and red as his mangled, crushed body was left behind. "What the hell is happening aro...?!!" she shouted before she was immediately cut off. "You're about to find out!" as Yosoi's voice boomed through the area, a while blood hand reaching out to grab Ai's neck. Thinking quickly, she used her Katana to simply slice the hand in half to no avail. It simply reformed as it grabbed her neck. Turning into water, she laughed. "You should know by now that you can't harm me..." the overconfident Ai yelled as Yosoi's hand slipped into her body. The blood turned red as it began to infiltrate Aigetsu's body, with the woman feeling pain throughout her now normal body, with Yosoi's body began to materialize around the hand. Rising her arm in an attempt to liberate the Anbu's head from her body, Ai suddenly couldn't feel her arm. Looking down at her 9 o'clock, she saw her arm on the ground, bleeding. "What have you done to me?!" she yelled. "I've corrupted your Hydrification Technique, making your body unable to take on a water form. Your death is now." Yosoi stated before Aigetsu's entire body turned into blood before splashing all on the ground. Yosoi licked the woman's blood off her arm. Eyeing a multitude of other Hunter-nin that gathered in the area, Yosoi pointed her hand at them, casting the water streams that shot from it to slice several of them in half. Forming a few handsigns, Yosoi activated her Blood Geist technique. "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!!!!!!" She yell as all the blood from the dead shinobi began to converge on her location before swirling around her. Five normal Kiri shinobi dropped down near the angry woman, surrounding her. "You've got no where to run now." a male stated. "And neither do you!" the Chinoike remarked back as the sclera in her eyes turned pitch black. All five shinobi surrounding her were paralysed as the blood flow within their bodies were completely halting, under her control. In an instant, they all burst into blood, having been blended. No one could have possibly seen then attack with their eyes, save for Misora, whom would have witnessed it in its full, uncut, unrestricted, gory glory. Misora's only reaction what she witnessed was a clap, one of the slow, slightly sarcastic claps. "So you are still alive to play!" Misora responded, her voice both excited and childlike much to the horror of any surviving teammates. It appeared she had little remorse for the sudden deaths of her comrades, only enthusiastic for the abilities that were displayed by their opponent. Noting that her adversary had solidified once more, Misora walked toward the woman before placing a palm in front of her, pausing the blood flow that resided in Yosoi's system and resulting in the blood manipulated around her to splash to the ground. "Don't underestimate me." Mi said, her tone back to a venomous sweetness as she closed the gap between her and the paralyzed individual. "There's a reason why there's so many of us. Yet why do you look so familiar? It's like I've met you before....but I've never known you." Misora's voice turned questioning, fragile. Her sociopathic syndrome and psychopathic tendencies raring its ugly head as she snapped her fingers, causing any surviving Kiri-nin's hearts to stop and for them to drop to the ground with a thud. Her hand trembled slightly as she went to caress Yosoi's left cheek in a tender gesture. The woman felt nervousness override her system as she held Yosoi pat before dropping her to the ground. Misora then sank to her knees as she gripped the sides of her head. Questioning who this enemy was and why both her appearance and abilities mimicked her own had brought on a raging headache, as she tried to reason how it was all possible. She had been abandoned as a baby Mi was told, left to the elements and bandits of the Bloody Mist village. A fitting home for a Chinoike. But then here was this individual that she felt a connection with, who appeared to mirror her in almost identical fashion. According to the village, she didn't have any biological family, or any that would amount to decent people. After all, who abandons a young baby to die? A snarl ripped its way out of the woman's throat as she tried to make the headache go away. The already dead bodies of the Kiri-nin exploded with Misora's anguish. Turning to the apparent captain of the bunch, swift but faint memories surfaced within Yosoi's head as she heard the woman speak. Watching the blood swirling around her cease, she felt calm, almost like all the rage had left her body. Yosoi shook her head slightly before looking at the woman, seeking to retaliate. Before she could, all the kiri ninja around her just dropped to the ground. Looking out the corner of her eye at one of the bodies, she determined that their hearts had been forced to stop pumping blood, killing them before she looked back at the crazy woman once more. "I'm Yosoi... What's... your name?" she asked a she remained clam. Just as she asked this, it began raining. Something clicked into place when the woman spoke her name. The headache subsided after it was spoken, allowing Misora a reprieve. She gazed as Yosoi once more, standing on legs that had ceased their trembling. "....Misora. Your eyes are red like mine. Your hair is the same midnight color. The abilities you possess match my own. Tell me, what are your origins?" Mi asked as she walked hesitantly towards the woman. The rain ran down her face like a river of tears, having picked up significantly over time. Misora felt the similarity of their blood, how ran in a way that was more than just relations, but siblings. "Sister?" she asked flatteringly, knowing the words to be true as soon they left her mouth. Any sociopathic demeanor from before faded away as she gripped Yosoi in a hug. A small part that hadn't cracked from so long ago hoped that Yoso would reciprocate. That she wasn't completely alone in this rotten and unforgiving world. That the woman that had just slaughtered her fellow Kiri-nin would serving as a grounding point for someone who had almost no allies. She then broke the embrace however, as if sensing Yosoi's thought about her as the crazy woman. "But who would want a psychopath like me for a sister? Or even want me at all?" she asked, her voice small as she stepped away. Her fragility from long past had returned in this moment, bare to the world by an expression of vulnerability. The deep psychological wounds remained even after the physical ones had faded to nothingness. As Misora spoke of the similarities, Yosoi too looked at her, noticing them to be as clear as day when pointed out. Opening her eyes wider as the woman approached her, she could see a literal mirror image of herself. "I was kidnapped from Kumogakure as a young child by bandits to be sold as a slave. Then Orochimaru saved me, taking me in and raising me as one of his own." she replied before being suddenly embraced by the woman as she was addressed as "sister.". Yosoi would break the tension with a smile as she raised her bloodied arms up and hugged the woman. Upon feeling Misora break away, the first heartfelt moment Yosoi felt in a long time crumbled as she could see negativity and self doubt take over her sister. Suddenly the blood from the deceased shinobi in the area began slowly moving as Yosoi walked forward, nearing her sister. "I do..." Yosoi stated as she she was within arms length of the woman, being surrounded by blood as it caressed Misora, and herself, pulling the two ever closer. "You are-You are my family.... My own flesh... My own blood..." Yosoi placed her bloody hand on the right side of Mi's face as their bodies connected. Blood swirled around the both. "I don't care if you were completely insane... I'll still love you..." Yosoi added as she hugged the woman, holding her body like a man would normally hold a woman in intimacy as Yosoi leaned Mi's head on her shoulder. "I'll always be here for you... I'll always be by your side, through the thickness of blood and the thinness of water..." Tears flowed from the woman's face as her sister held her once more. "I never saw the light of day in that village. I was left on the borderlines of Kirigakure as baby. No one knows how I got there. But alas, there I was. Raised ever since in that hell-hole, the only person that was reliable was myself. Even my adoptive family shied away from me when I showcased my full abilities. The liquid that swirled around the blood siblings formed a secondary embrace, one that empowered the pair and gave the illusion of an entire household grasping the two. The small piece of sanity that remained fed off this moment, nursing itself to greater strength with each passing second. One could say that this was the beginning of healing her fractured soul and psyche. "I love you sister, no matter what befalls us or whatever fate decides to throw our way." she squeezed tighter as she burrowed her head into Yosoi's shoulder, savoring the warmth of twin. Perhaps for the first time since her childhood, Misora smiled. One that was devoid of malice or sadism, but full of genuine innocence and happiness. The warmth of the gesture turned the woman into the beauty she always had the potential to be, free of the corruption that was Kiri's pastime. It was all she needed, just someone to hold onto in this turbulent land. "I should go." Mi said, though her voice made it clear she was loath to leave this feeling of safety inspired by Yosoi. Kissing her twin on the forehead, Yosoi accepted her words, though she didn't want to leave the embrace, the flowing feelings she just developed with a person she hasn't seen in decades. Tears gently rolled down her cheeks like water flowing down a riverbed as she hugged Mi one last time. "I'll come back for you sister..." Yosoi stated, her words full of love and concern for the woman she called her mirror image. With that, all the blood in the area seemed to be absorbed into Yosoi's body before she created a clone, of which would mimic her exact body, with its blood altered as grievous wounds appeared on it, mimicking a gruesome death as blood pooled slightly underneath it. "This should be enough for a cover story Misora..." Yosoi said before she reached out one final time to touch her sisters face. "I... I love you..." the fellow Chinoike stated before her body dispersed into a blood mist before finally vanishing. "I love you too my twin." Misora responded as her sister disappeared. Picking up her sister's clone, her face hardened as she slid into her normal psychotic demeanor; a inclination that made her a staple within the village. The woman's face curled into a sneer as she took in the remaining bodies of her comrades. "Pathetic pieces of trash." she cackled evilly as she stepped on the head of one individual. Before reaching Kiri in seconds. Skidding to a stop at the gate, the guards began to question her before recognizing who they were speaking to. "Yes, they're all dead, the shitty lot of them. Good news is, I have the one." Misora said, toting Yosoi's body like a trophy as she entered the anbu headquarters. Her fellow hunter-nin simply nodded at Mi, noting her as a monster and expecting her to come back without the rest of 30-40 hunter-nin also assigned to that mission. Dumping the body on a table, Misora turned and left. Before cracking her knuckles and rolling her neck. Any loyalty she had disintegrated upon the discovery of her long lost sibling. Now that she had completed her final mission, she wanted to leave a parting gift for the place that had taken her in. She used the natural mist cover to empower her own usage as the woman began to prowl. Her eyes shifted to their blood red coloration as clones emerged from the woman's body. "Kill them all." she snickered as they faded into the fog. Happening upon her first house, the woman slid inside. Within the space of seconds all the inhabitants were dead, bringing her kill count to 5 already. Soon the wails began as her clones did their work. 5 became 10, 10 became 20, 20 became 40 and 40 became 80. Her assets made quick work of the hapless Kirigakure residents. Even as a genin and chūnin began responding to the calls of destruction, Misora continued unabated. People pleading for their lives only made the wicked heart grow father as she mangled their bodies like puppets. She had become the puppet master and these people were now in her play. 80 became 160, 160 became 320, and 320 became 640. The maniacal glee the woman displayed grew as she shouted, "LET'S REACH 1000!" Uncaring if she accidentally wiped out the village in the process. Her techniques like a red mist of death as the village streets turned to the color of blood before it built up enough liquid to flow into a stream. One that reached her ankles as walked the abandoned streets. Quiet except for the splash of bodies as they reached their finally resting place in the river. Pulling out a glass, she scooped it into the flowing blood until it was full. "To the village that made into the abomination I am today." Mi said before toasting. She then drained the cup of blood before throwing it away. Seeing the anbu and remaining jōnin rally was her cue to leave, resulting her dissipating any clones. Her roaring laugh ripped through the silence as she reached her magic number; 1000. It was really too easy, toying with these wretched people. "Have fun with the cleanup!" she said cheerfully, her deranged capacity on full display. She then promptly disappeared, becoming red mist that quickly exited the village. Headed in the direction of Amegakure, a safe haven for the maniacs, outcasts, bandits, and crime syndicates of this world. She'd fit in perfectly. "Wait for me sister." she whispered as she reached the edge of the Land of Water and hopped upon a boat. Category:Role-Play Category:Great's Play of Words